Ginny Doesn't Know What To Do
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Ginny comes to terms with how she feels about other girls. A fanfic requested by my friend :
1. Chapter 1

"Mummy." Ginny said to her mum, "Can I talk to you?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Molly asked as she rested the book she was reading on her lap.

"Can we talk _privately_?" Ginny asked, emphasizing privately as she looked from her mum over to her dad and then back again. Molly nodded her head, set her book down and followed Ginny up to the stairs.

"What's wrong, love?" Molly asked once they were in the privacy of Ginny's room.

"I don't know." Ginny replied as she sat down on her bed and rested her head in both of her hands. "I have feels I didn't think I could have."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked as she sat down next to Ginny and softly pulled her into a hug. Not wanting her mum to see she was on the verge of tears, Ginny dug her face into her ample bosom.

"Ginny, whatever it is, I won't get mad." Molly said as she cupped Ginny's chin and lifted her face so they were making eye contact. "Just tell me what's bothering you, love." Molly added as she noticed the tears welling up at the brim of Ginny's eyes.

"I look at girls, mum." Ginny said after a few seconds, "I'll catch myself looking at girls while we're taking a shower." Ginny added, this time more quietly. Molly took Ginny into one of her big, loving embraces and said,

"That's perfectly normal, Gin. Every girl goes through that kind of phase at least once." That's when Ginny couldn't take it any longer, the tears spilled over her eyelids and she started to cry. Seeing her baby girl sob, Molly pulled Ginny into another warm, motherly hug and started to rub her back lightly in small circles.

"Why are you crying, Ginny dear?" Molly asked quietly as she started to feel Ginny's sobs die down.

"I'm so confused, mum. I don't know what to think or feel anymore." Ginny replied, a bit shaky from just crying.

"Ginny, do what you feel is right. You know that whatever you do, your father and I will stand by you every step of the way." Molly replied, "And no matter we will always love you."

"Really, mummy? You mean that?" Ginny asked as she started to grin.

"Of course, sweetheart. You know we will always support you in everything."

"Thank you, mummy. That means a lot." Ginny replied as she excitedly took her mum into a big bear hug.

"You're welcome, love. Now lets go downstairs and start lunch." Molly said as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. Ginny stood up and followed Molly to the door and when she caught up to her mum, she held her hand.

"I love you mummy." Ginny said as she looked up at her mum with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, Gin." Molly replied as she squeezed Ginny's hand affectionately.

Arthur, Ron and Fred looked up from what they were doing when both girls entered the room,

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked, wondering why Ginny had so urgently called Molly out of the room.

"Yepp, everything is fine. Just needed some girl time is all." Molly replied before Ginny had a chance to say anything. "So, what does everyone want to eat?" Molly asked as Ginny went to sit at the table with her two brothers and dad.

"Ham and cheese sandwich." Both Fred and Ron say at the same time.

"I'll have the same thing, Mollywobbles." Arthur replied.

"Me too, Mummy." Ginny said after the three boys voiced what they wanted.

"Looks like we're gonna have four ham and cheese sandwiches." Molly replied and with that she made four ham and cheese sandwiches, eventually making a couple more for the rest of the Weasleys.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mollywobbles." Arthur whispered urgently after the kids walked out of the kitchen.

"What Arthur?" Molly replied, "And why are you whispering?"

"Why did Ginny want to talk to you privately?" Arthur asked, still whispering. Not wanting any of the other kids knowing what Ginny had told her, Molly got out of her seat and walked over to were Arthur was and sat down in his lap.

"What are you doing, Molly?"

"Telling you why Ginny wanted to talk to me privately. Just go along with it." Molly whispered in between kisses, knowing that a few of the kids were in the room next to the kitchen.

"You're naughty." Arthur replied, "I like it when you're naughty." Arthur added as he put his arms around Molly and pulled her closer to him.

"Arthur, that's not the point. She told me that she's been looking at girls differently." Molly replied quietly as she continued to kiss Arthur. Arthur returned Molly's kisses as he slowly moved his hands down to the small of her back. "Arthur, are you even paying attention?" Molly asked as she felt his hands make their way to her bum.

"Don't worry, love. I heard what you said." Arthur replied as he kissed down Molly's neck.

"Arthur, there's kids in the other room. Lets not do that right now." Molly said as she moved Arthur's head so he was kissing her lips again.

"Who cares Molly? Their old enough to see their mum and dad kiss each other." Arthur asked as he again made his way down Molly's neck. Arthur then moved his hands to the front of Molly's blouse and started to unbutton it. Every time Arthur unbuttoned Molly's shirt, he planted a soft kiss on her warm flesh and slowly made his way down to her chest.

"Oh my god." Ron said as he dropped what he was holding on the ground and turned bright red. Molly immediately got up from Arthur's lap and started to rebutton her blouse and she, like Ron, turned bright red.

"What do you want, dear?"

"It's not that important." Ron replied and he immediately turned and walked out of the room.

"I told you we shouldn't have done that Arthur!" Molly said as she swatted Arthur's chest.

"I couldn't take it, Molly. I mean you were sitting on my lap and practically snogging me. What do you expect? I'm a guy!" Arthur replied as he turned bright red at what Molly said.

"I love you Arthur, but we do have kids. They're bound to walk in on us if we're openly doing stuff like that." Molly replied, this time teasing Arthur. After Molly buttoned the last button on her blouse, she bent down and kissed Arthur one last time.

"Awe, Molly. Are you doing this on purpose?" Arthur replied after he kissed Molly back.

"How did you guess?" Molly replied.

"I know you too well, Mollywobbles."

"I guess you do." Molly replied with a laugh.

"Can we just continue what we started?" Arthur asked, a bit hopeful.

"For Merlin's sake, Arthur. You do realize that one of our children, the sensitive one to be exact just walked in on us!"

"Please, Molly?" Arthur said with a pout. Molly finally gives in with a little giggle and says with a wink,

"We'll see."

"What just happened? Ron came into the room all red, mumbling words like his usual 'bloody hell.'" Ginny asked minutes later.

"Oh, it was nothing important." Molly replied, turning bright red all over again.

"It's gotta be something if your bright red, Mum." Ginny said as she went through the pantry.

"It was nothing, Ginny. I promise." Arthur replied as he got up from the table and started to wash the dishes for Molly. "Now why don't you go play quidditch outside with your brothers or something?"

"Ehh, to lazy." Ginny replied.

"Ginny you just ate, go find something to do." Molly said as she swatted Ginny's arm, indicating to get out of the pantry.

"God, you two are acting weird." Ginny said as she walked out of the room. Both Molly and Arthur glared at Ginny,

"Go!" They both ordered and with that Ginny went back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kids! Dinner!" Molly called from the bottom of the stairs. Within minutes all the Weasley kids were fighting their way down, pushing one another out of the way. "Arthur, it's time for dinner, love." Molly called from the doorway into the living room.

"What's for dinner?" He asked as he walked over to Molly and kissed her lightly. When he looked at the table full of kids, he couldn't help but to notice Ron turn bright red. He chuckled softly and sat down at the head of the table.

"Sheppard's pie." Molly replied as she gave a plate to George. A slight 'thank you' came from George's mouth before he started to shovel the food into his mouth, "Wow, slow down there, George." Molly said as she watched half the food on George's plate disappear.

"Looks good, Mollywobbles." Arthur noted as Molly passed him his plate of food after the rest of the kids got served. Noticing Ron turn an even darker shade of red from hearing his dad call his mum her nickname Fred decided to poke fun at him,

"Awe, is Ronnikins embarrassed by his mummy and daddy calling each other names?"

"Fred!" Molly squealed as she swatted him.

"What?" Fred asked, a little bit confused at what was going on.

"Leave your brother alone, just because he's a little bit more sensitive then you doesn't mean that gives you the right to tease him!"

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Fred asked after a few seconds.

"Just eat your food and leave your brother alone." Molly said as she picked up her fork and placed a piece of food into her mouth. A few minute pass by in silence as all the Weasley's ate. When all of the kids except Ron filtered out of the room Molly asked,

"Ron? Is everything alright?" Molly then cast a spell on the dishes to clean themselves. Ron nodded his head,

"Everyone has been acting weird. First I saw you and dad practically snogging and then Ginny," Ron said with a pause, "I don't even know what to say about her."

"Awe, come here Ron." Molly said as she pulled a chair next to Ron, sat in it and hugged her baby boy.

"I just don't know what's going on." Ron said quietly as he reluctantly hugged his mum back. "I'm not sure if I wanna know what's going on." He added, quieter then before.

"Look, everything is going to be fine. Today has just been a weird one; everything will go back to normal tomorrow. I promise." Molly replied as she kissed Ron's head. "Now go upstairs and get ready to go to bed." Molly added as she pulled away from the hug her and Ron were sharing. Ron stood up, kissed his mum's forehead and said,

"Ok, goodnight. I love you, mum."

"I love you to, Ronnie."

"Love you dad." Ron said as he hugged Arthur goodnight.

"I love you too, son." Arthur replied, hugging his youngest son back and with that, Ron went upstairs and went to bed, the rest of the Weasley's following close behind


	4. Chapter 4

**I know the ending sucks but I wrote this really late one night and I was super tired.**

"Hi, daddy." Ginny said as she watched her dad walk into her room later that night. "Is everything alright?"  
"Everything's fine, love." Arthur replied after he kissed Ginny's forehead and sat on the bed next to her. "Just came in here to check if my baby girl was alright."

"I'm fine." Ginny asked, a bit nervous as to why he wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Ok, the real reason why I came in was because your mum told me that you were looking at girls differently." Arthur said, feeling guilty that he hadn't straight up told Ginny why he had come in.

"She told you?!" Ginny squealed, immediately sitting up in her bed. "I told her not to!" Ginny whined as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Ginny, it's perfectly fine if you prefer girls over men." Arthur said awkwardly after a few seconds.

"But I didn't want her to tell you! What if she told the boys already?" Ginny whined.

"She hasn't told anyone besides me, love. I promise." Arthur said as he pulled Ginny onto his chest, holding her close.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" Ginny asked, a bit shakily a few minutes later.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Arthur asked a bit confused as he cupped Ginny's chin, moving her face so they were looking at each other.

"I don't know, because I'm your baby girl." Ginny replied as tears welled up at the brim of her eyelids.

"Ginny, I'm always going to standby you no matter what your decision is." Arthur said as he rubbed Ginny's back soothingly. Ginny curled herself into a little ball as she sat in Arthur's lap and dug her face deep into his chest, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Feeling the Ginny's sobs, Arthur pulled her closer against his chest and just held her until they died down.

"Ginny, its been a weird day. Why don't you get some rest?" Arthur said softly.

"Ok, daddy." Ginny replied as she nodded slightly, letting herself drift off to sleep. Seeing that Ginny was falling asleep, Arthur then started to move her so she was lying on her bed.

"Were are you going?" Ginny asked as she let out a whimper.

"I'm going to bed, honey." Arthur replied.

"I want you to stay with me, daddy." Ginny said as she grabbed Arthur's hand. Not wanting to resist Ginny's puppy eyes, Arthur reluctantly got back into Ginny's bed and pulled her close to his him.

"I love you, Gin." Arthur said softly.

"I love you too, daddy." Ginny replied, barely awake. Arthur kissed Ginny's head as he watched her fall asleep and without even realizing it, he to fell asleep holding Ginny close to him.


End file.
